A different kind of hero (Sailor MoonSelf-Insert)
by EmmieSauce
Summary: Diana/Izayoi Tsukino tiene 14 años de edad, va a segundo de secundaria y es la reencarnación de una fanática de Sailor Moon en el mundo de las Sailor Scouts. Se supone que debería seguir el canon y dejar que las cosas fluyan, pero eso sería aburrido. Diana es ahora la nueva Sailor Moon para bien o para mal, asique fuerzas del Negaverso, prepárense. SELF-INSERT SI/OC


**Gracias por leer este trabajo, perdonen las faltas de ortografía y mi incapacidad de crear algo decente**

 _Hola me llamo Izayoi/Diana Tsukino, tengo 14 años y voy a segundo de secundaria. Ya se, esperaban a alguien más, también me gustaría saber cómo llegue a esto._

En mi anterior vida me llamaba Harley Corden, tenía 19 años y era jugadora de Derby profesional, co capitana del mejor equipo de Los Angeles, una chica muy diferente a Serena, Bunny o como se llame. Solía mirar Sailor Moon cuando era pequeña incluso tenia grabada sus temporadas en mi video casetera (sino saben que son búsquenlo en google, oh dios google te extraño) Muchas cosas han cambiado, no solo soy diferente mental y emocionalmente a Serena, sino físicamente, quiero decir, mi cabello es azul igual que el de mi nueva mamá pero corto y sin bucles, aunque compartimos el mismo flequillo. Mis ojos son distintos, inexpresivos y muy de vez en cuando las personas se sienten ofendidas porque piensan que no me importa lo que dicen o que estoy siendo condescendiente, pero juro que no es asi, es solo que ahora esta persona que soy, Diana, es pacífica y tranquila… como decirlo ¿Han visto alguna vez Naruto? Pues, Diana podría ser familia de los Nara. Otra diferencia monstruosa es mi nueva estatura, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que los personajes de esta serie tenían unas piernas como para morirse, bueno no es mi caso, estoy a la misma altura que Sammie/Shingo mi nuevo hermano, la gente piensa que voy a primaria ¿Qué rayos? Ósea, esto no es lo que me vendieron en el canon.

Espero que eso explique un poco la situación, y si quieren saber cómo morí, un idiota me atropello con su auto, de la maldita nada el psicópata bastardo llegó y me pasó por encima. No tengo manera de expresar el odio que tengo, las millones de cosas de las que me arrepiento y las otras más que me hubieran gustado hacer.

 _Capitulo 1: Como una chica aburrida se convierte en Sailor Scout_

Hoy desperté con una rara sensación de cansancio, es como si no hubiera dormido en lo absoluto y es frustrante, cuando era Harley esto no me pasaba podía dormir días enteros sin problemas. Es por eso que estoy segura que hoy es el día, el día en que despierta el sueño de millones de fanáticas, así es princesas es el momento de la verdad, ya puedo verlo, azul, blanco y rojo, y no estoy hablando de la bandera de los EE UU sino del uniforme de marinera más conocido del mundo. Bishoujo Senshi SailorM-

JOJOJOJO Eso no va a pasar, fue una linda época de mi vida, pero… no pienso ponerme esa ropa ni semidesnudarme entre rayos de luz y colores rosados. Si Luna me quiere en el equipo va a tener que hacer una mejor oferta.

"Oh, Diana ya despertaste" mamá se encontraba en el comedor revisando ofertas, es una mujer muy cuidada cuando se trata de dinero

"Buenos días Mamá" la salude con una pequeña sonrisa

"Mi amor te vez pálida ¿Te sientes bien?" se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi frente para chequear mi temperatura

"No pude dormir mucho, pero no estoy enferma"

"¿Vas a comer algo?"

"Ya sabes que si, necesito mucha energía el dia de hoy" los almuerzos de mamá son deliciosos

Salí rápido de la casa, realmente no sabía dónde encontraría a Luna, creo recordar que Serena estaba atrasada o algo así, oigan no me culpen vi esa serie cuando tenía 8 años incluso vi sus películas lo cual considero un plus.

Finalmente, oí los gritos de unos niños, ¿a esta hora de la mañana? Caminé hacia ellos y pude ver que tenían a una gata, la pobre estaba tan desesperada por liberarse que juro veía lágrimas en sus ojos. Los espanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la pobre gatita negra, la coloqué en mi regazo, se veía muy cansada.

"Pobrecita" Mira su frente que estaba cubierta con vendas "¿Estás lastimada?" la gata comenzó a maullar, pasaba sus patas sobre su cara queriendo quitar la venda – Quédate quieta- Pero ella solo comenzó a arañarme, debe pensar que soy una de las niñas que la acorralo "yo y mi estatura" suspire. Cuando libere su frente, abrió sus enormes ojos, parecía muy sorprendida al igual que yo, jamás había visto una gata con una marca tan peculiar, y ella me miraba con sumo internes, así es Luna, encontraste a tu nueva Sailor Moon.

 ** _En el colegio_**

 _"Tsukino, llegas tarde ¿Qué sucedió?"_

 _La mire a los ojos con mi inexpresivo rostro y respondí con una insípida actitud "Una gatita necesitaba ayuda" dije mostrando mis manos cubiertas de arañazos "tenía mal carácter"_

 _Todos mis compañeros en el salón comenzaron a reírse_

 **Recreo**

"¿Oye Diana, ya te enteraste que Sailor V volvió a aparecer?" Oh Molly, mi fabulosa amiga Molly Osaka, ¿la recuerdan? ¿Recuerdan como Serena de la nada dejo de juntarse con ella? Pues eso ya no va a pasar jamás amigos míos, Molly es la chica más fabulosa del universo y no pienso separarme de ella. Incluso con mi inexpresividad y personalidad

"Sailor V?" Pregunte recordando esta escena

"Aja, atrapo al bandido que había robado todas esas joyas"

"Sailor V ha estado luchando contra los villanos y se ha vuelto muy famosa con su traje de marinero, además corre el rumor de que puede ser una fuerza especial de la policía" Aporto Kelvin. Él es mi mejor amigo a decir verdad, puede ser algo torpe y realmente no sabe leer las situaciones, pero igual es alguien de confianza y muy leal, Serena tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo a su lado.

"Aunque no les parece extraño ¿Cómo puede pelear en tacones?" Pregunte al grupo

"Pero las joyas son tan lindas, creo que entiendo porque quieren robarlas" dijo Molly ignorando mi pregunta

"Sí, me encantaría un broche, algo sutil pero lindo"

"Sería grandioso, en nuestra tienda tenemos una barata de joyas desde ayer, ¿no quieres venir? Podríamos comprar algunas Diana"

"¿De verdad Molly?" Rayos, no puedo ir, esa joyería es una trampa mortal, aunque es cierto que allí conoceré de Darien, un tipo mayor que… guacala, tengo catorce años- Pero le prometí a mama que llegaría temprano, además ya me gaste todo el dinero del mes.

 ** _Negaverso_**

 _"Como es posible que todavía no encuentren el cristal de Plata?"_

 _Perdón Señora resonó en las penumbras_

 _"Nuestro gran amo está exigiendo una tremenda cantidad de energía, hasta que no encuentren el cristal sacrifiquen la energía de los humanos."_

 _Reina Beryl, encomiéndeme esa tarea. Mi súbdita, la malvada Morgana, ya ha comenzado a reunir la energía de la raza humana_

 _Que así se haga Jedai_

 **Residencia de la familia Tsukino**

"Oh, Diana ya llegaste, ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Estoy bien mamá" Respondí, diablos tengo tanto sueño

"Me encontré con Kelvin y me dijo que la maestra ya les había entregado la boleta de calificaciones, dijo que había sacado 95 puntos ¿Cómo te fue a ti cariño?"

"Saque 90 puntos" Le entregue mi hoja de examen a mamá, me encanta ver como se le iluminan los ojos cuando saco buenas notas, toma eso Sammy.

"¡Que maravilla! Preparare un postre de limón para esta noche, se que son tus favoritos" Oh yeah baby

"Gracias mamá"

 ** _Joyeria OSA-P_**

" _Siento que todo me da vueltas, no es posible estoy tan mareada"_

 _"Siento que no tengo nada de energía"_

 _Las mujeres que se encontraban dentro del complejo comenzaron a desplomarse en el piso_

 _"¿Qué les pasa a todas estas señoras? No lo entiendo mama, ¿mama?"_

 _"Ya tengo suficiente energía" Siseo la madre de Molly_

 _¿Mamá?_

Logre dormir… como por nueve minutos hasta que escuche la puerta de mi ventana abrirse, levante mi mirada aun algo dormida, apenas podía abrir los ojos, no me sorprendió esta nueva visita

"Mm? Ah, la gatita de antes" Pequeña intrusa

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo" Respondió

"Pu-puedes hablar?" Me levante de golpe, rayos incluso sabiendo lo que se venía me dejo pasmada

"Me presentare, soy Luna, y he estado buscándote Diana querida" se acercó a mi y se sentó sobre la cama "Ah, antes que nada tengo que agradecerte por quitarme ese vendaje, tu sabes, no puedo andar con eso por ahí, y mi capacidad de investigadora se obstaculiza con algo asi, esos chicos me estaban causando problemas, pero me alegra haberte encontrado finalmente."

Seguía mirándola en silencio, realmente es perturbador ver animales hablar.

"Te tengo una sorpresa te traje un pequeño obsequio" Luna dio un salto en el aire, realizo una pirueta y mágicamente el broche lunar apareció

"Pero quiero hablar contigo escucha, últimamente están ocurriendo una serie de cosas extrañas en Tokio que ni siquiera la policía puede controlar, el enemigo anda suelto por las calles de la ciudad y tu tendrás que combatirlos Diana, tu eres nuestra Sailor Scout elegida, además te encomendare otra misión, que te reúnas con las otras sailor scouts y se encuentren con nuestra princesa" Mi cara seguía inmutable estoy segura de que esperaba otra respuesta de mi parte, sin embargo…

"Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero hacerlo" Rápida y concisa, esa soy yo

"¿Como que no? La ciudad está en peligro, ¿te das cuenta de lo grave que es esta situación?"

"¿Y de que me sirve un broche? Yo no tengo poderes, no soy como Sailor V, y no pienso ponerme un traje ridículo"

"¿Traje ridículo?"

"No pienso pelear con un disfraz de marinera de pollera corta, si quieres que pelee dame un equipo de verdad"

Luna suspira, ahora vamos a hablar de verdad no me interesa lo que piense Naoko Takeuchi yo no voy a arriesgar mi vida sin un equipo adecuado

"Ese broche puede transformarte en Sailor Scout, si en realidad sabes lo quieres solo ordénaselo, después de todo te pertenece y el poder de la luna esta de tu lado Diana"

Tome la hermosa joya en mis manos, este era el momento de la verdad, respiren hondo chicas.

"De acuerdo… más te vale que me proveas de ropa y protectores, confió en ti" dije mirando al broche y con decisión finalmente levanté la mano

 _"_ _Por el poder del prisma lunar! Acción!"_

Transformación completa: Pollera un poco más larga que la original, un casco que además viene con una máscara de conejo, protectores en las manos codos y piernas color rojo (parecidos a los de Sakura Kinomoto) una pechera con hombreras (al estilo guerreras mágicas) y unas divertidos rollers rojos, o si bebe, Sailor Moon derby Style.

"V-vaya, esto no me lo esperaba" No la culpo, estoy segura de que no me veo exactamente como una Sailor Scout y mucho menos como la hija de la Reina Serenity.

"Es lo mínimo que necesito, además, la máscara me dejara mantener una identidad secreta"

"Como decirlo… pareces de diez años"

"Tengo catorce, funciona mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿qué ataques tengo?" pregunte mientras me miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

"Vaya te lo estas tomando con mucha calma, pues tu tiara puede revertir los efectos de la energía maligna, incluso acabar con los monstruos"

"Perfecto, la tiara esta debajo de mi mascara, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?"

"Bueno… no tienes aun el poder para usar más objetos, por eso tendrás que volverte más fuerte"

"Imagino que mis poderes vienen de mi broche, si tengo el poder de la luna, ¿tengo poderes sobre la gravedad?"

"Es una posibilidad, no tengo completo conocimiento sobre todos tus poderes, pero puedes intentarlo, como sea supongo que deberías usar tus guantes así como tu tiara para emitir polvo estelar"

No perdí tiempo, salí por la ventana y ya que mi transformación me hace mucho mas ágil y me concede mas fuerza, logre saltar y caer de pie. No hay porque sorprenderse lo hemos visto en la serie miles de veces.

 ** _Joyeria OSA-P_**

 _Morgana comienza a ahorcar a Molly_

 _"Yo no soy tu madre, entiéndelo"_

 _Se transforma y deja ver su verdadera naturaleza_

 _"Tu madre está encerrada en el sótano, una vez que me deshaga de ti acabare con ella"_

No dejé que notaran mi presencia, una vez que llegué allí me puse en el lugar exacto donde iba a aparecer Tuxido Mask, traté de convocar el poder estelar en mis manos. Las junte y las lleve a mi boca, comencé a recitar mantras "poder estelar, poder estelar" "magia de la luna, magia de la luna" "sálvalos a todos, sálvalos a todos" después de unos minutos allí estaba, el brillo de la tiara ahora resplandecía en mis manos, prepárate bruja nadie se mete con mis amigas.

Bajé e hice lo que mejor hago… o hacía mejor… ¡Lo que Harley hacía mejor! Empuje a esa villana y le di un ONE PUNCH lunar que la llevo al infierno. Al mejor estilo profesor Quirell de Harry Potter esa mujer simplemente se convirtió en polvo.

"¿Qui-quien eres? ¿Sailor V?" Pregunto Molly mientras acariciaba su cuello marcado ¿Me parezco a Sailor V?

No hablé, estoy segura que podría reconocer mi voz, solo apunte al techo donde la ventana estaba abierta y se podía ver la luna

"¿Sailor Moon?" simplemente asenté con la cabeza, soplé de la palma de mi mano polvo estelar que cubrió a todas las mujeres, incluida Molly, para que cayeran en un sueño donde todo rastro de energía maligna desaparecería.

"Hiciste un gran trabajo Sailor Moon, lo tendré en mente" Oh diablos, la figura de Tuxido Mask contrastaba con la luz de la luna en su espalda, demonios si que parece guapo. "Te veré pronto, hasta luego" Así rápido como llego, rápido se fue. No dije nada, el no espero ninguna respuesta de mi parte asique solo me marche.

 ** _Negaverso_**

 _Jedai quien había acumulado una gran cantidad de energía vio interrumpido su magnífico plan_

 _"Morgana eres una inepta, fallaste"_

 **En clase**

"Que creen? Anoche soñé algo maravilloso, soñé que aparecía una guerrera de la justicia llamada Sailor Moon y vencía a un horrible monstruo"

"¿Que? Yo soñé exactamente lo mismo"

"Yo también"

Una cantidad de chicas se encontraban alrededor de mi pupitre mientras yo intentaba descansar un poco.

"Ah! Que cosa más rara, ¿ya oíste lo que soñamos las tres Diana?"

"Mm eso sí que es extraño, tal vez no fue un sueño" Respondí


End file.
